


[Dare you to] Kiss me

by lu_woo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Don’t expect much pls, Jaehyun cums on jungwoos face, Jungwoo catches feelings, M/M, NCT play truth or dare drunk, i had this deleted but I brought it back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: Jungwoo doesn’t like Jaehyun. At least that’s what he tells himself until the boy kisses him during truth or dare.





	[Dare you to] Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> { this was in my trash }   
> { talk to me about jungwoo  ❤️ }

Jungwoo’s lips curl around his water bottle. His fingers are curved around the middle and his head tilts back slightly as he takes a few long sips. For a second, he can no longer hear the shouting and cheering from the group around him. The silence is missed though as he swallows, the sounds rushing back to his ears. 

He’s seated in a circle with several others. Doyoung is next to him on one side and Taeyong on the other. Jaehyun, Yuta, and Sicheng finish off the circle. They’re playing one of their favorite games; truth or dare. It’s a game that normally consists of silly dares like searching through someone’s underwear drawer or prank calling one of the Dreamies. But they have the day off tomorrow and that mean that soju bottles line the floor. Whenever they drink, things get a little more interesting. 

Jungwoo knows better though. Instead of downing soju, he’s slowly drinking his water. He’s an embarrassing lightweight and even if they have the day off tomorrow, he doesn’t want to spend it in bed. The others don’t have the same idea though. Just a minute ago, Taeyong dares Jaehyun to try and drink two soju bottles at once. The boy succeeded, even if he did get half of it down his neck and on his shirt. 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung hums next to him, rubbing his thigh. “It’s your turn. Truth or dare?” 

Jungwoo hums, crossing his legs as he plays with Doyoung’s fingers. “Truth.” 

“Boo.” Yuta says loudly, giving him a thumbs down. “You can’t do truth all the time!” 

“I did a dare last time!” Jungwoo puffs his cheeks out, protesting softly. He did though! Even if the dare was to stare into Taeyong’s eyes and tell him he loves him, which is something Jungwoo does to everyone. It still counted! 

“Take Jaehyun’s shirt off for him since he got it dirty.” 

Sicheng’s voice comes out of nowhere and everyone turns to look at him. Jungwoo stares at Jaehyun, watching as the other blushes softly. It’s not a truth but for some reason Jungwoo doesn’t even realize it. He gets up slowly, hands tugging his sweatpants that have ridden up slightly. He kneels in front of Jaehyun, almost laughing at how wet his shirt actually was. Long fingers grip at the bottom of his pink shirt, slowly tugging it up. His fingers brush against Jaehyun’s skin, making the boy shiver. Jungwoo feels his face heating up so he quickly takes the shirt off. 

Jungwoo knows he’s staring. He knows he’s taking a little too long moving away from Jaehyun. But he can’t take his eyes off the boy’s torso. It’s smooth and pale and it definitely was as soft as it looks. There’s outlines of abs on his stomach. They’re not too pronounced but just enough for Jungwoo to see that the boy has been dedicating his time. The sight gets even worse as Jaehyun leans back against his hands, showing off his v-line. 

“It’s your turn to pick someone,” Taeyong says with a smile. 

Jungwoo nods, biting his lip as he looks around the circle. The obvious answer would be Jaehyun. That’s typically how they played. If the truth or dare had something to do with someone in the room, they would be the next to play. But Jungwoo didn’t want to make it too obvious that he was still kinda staring at Jaehyun’s torso. 

“Jaehyun.” Jungwoo blushes, fingers brushing his caramel colored bangs out of the way. “Truth or dare.” 

“Dare.” 

He says it simply and almost daring. Jungwoo shifts his position to on his knees. He could ask the boy a thousand different things to do. What he really wanted though was something that was maybe a little too much for a game of truth or dare. 

“I dare you to kiss someone.” 

It was something that Jungwoo always resorts to when he doesn’t know what to ask. No one ever truly has a problem with it and they all do it in good spirits. He gave the others small kisses all the time. It was normally on the cheek or on their foreheads but it still was considered a kiss.

He can hear Yuta and Taeyong start laughing, small shrieks coming out as they cover their faces. Jungwoo watches everything from the corners of his eyes. He’s truly focusing on Jaehyun, watching the boys every movement. He doesn’t even react to the way that Doyoung squeezes his thigh, as if he was protesting. 

Jaehyun crawls on his knees, knocking over an empty bottle of soju before he reaches Jungwoo. He’s sure that everyone already suspected what was going to happen. They gasp and he sees Yuta begin to hide behind Sicheng, hands gripping his arms. Jaehyun looks at him with glossy eyes. His whole face is tinted pink and Jungwoo isn’t sure if it’s from the alcohol or from the fact that he’s about to kiss him. 

The older boy slides his hand along Jungwoo’s jaw, cupping it softly as he tilts the boy’s head up. Jungwoo swallows, feeling his heart begin to beat faster from the way Jaehyun is looking at him. Their lips meet slowly. Jungwoo closes his eyes, letting Jaehyun kiss him gently. It's one kiss. Then two. Then another. And soon Jungwoo realizes that this isn’t a simple dare. The kiss isn’t being done because of it. There’s meaning behind it. There’s desire laced in his lips and the longer they kiss, the more Jungwoo can taste it. 

When Jaehyun pulls away, he realizes that everyone’s gone quiet. None of them say anything as Jaehyun returns to his spot though. Jungwoo pats his cheeks, trying to make the redness go away as he laughs softly, trying to lighten the mood. He doesn’t want to show that his mind is wandering and his toes just curled from it.

“I think I’m gonna head to bed.” Jungwoo smiles, standing up slowly, arms stretching out above him. “I’m really tired and I’m not very good at this game anyways.” 

“Stay,” Taeyong whines, looking up at him. “We’re having lots of fun.” 

Jungwoo shakes his head, smiling as he gives a small wave. He locks eyes with Jaehyun and the boy has his legs pulled against his chest, chin resting on his knees. He’s staring at him with the same look he gave him before they had kissed. It makes Jungwoo part his lips and suck in a quick breath before he turns around and begins walking down the hall. 

He didn’t leave because he wasn’t having fun. He left because if he had stared at Jaehyun any longer, he would have embarrassed himself. Jungwoo isn’t one to be shy about showing love to others. Not shy to give hugs, cling to them, and give them kisses. He does become shy though when those actions begin to have feelings behind them. 

Instead of going to wash up and go to bed like he said he was going to do, Jungwoo lays in bed, pillow under his chin and fingers scrolling through his photos on his phone. There’s countless ones of him with others. The one he’s looking for though is one of Jaehyun. It was one Jungwoo had caught when the boy got out of the shower. There’s a towel wrapped around his waist, low but there. His hair is sticking in different directions and there’s clear drops of water on his pale skin. 

The photo makes Jungwoo push his face into his pillow. Maybe he’s purposely gone to look for it. Maybe seeing Jaehyun without a shirt on earlier made him want to go back and look at it. Maybe, just maybe, Jungwoo was taking advantage that half the group was out in the living room playing games. And part of that group was his roommate. 

The caramel haired boy turns around, leaning back against the headboard of his bed. He bites his lip, eyeing the door as he wonders if he should do this. But he knows that they’ll all be up late so he has plenty of time. Jungwoo lifts his hips up enough for him to tug his pants down. He runs his fingers along his clothed cock, leaning his head back slightly at the feeling. 

Jungwoo often finds himself like this. It was for different reasons every time. Sometimes it was Doyoung, other times Jaehyun or Lucas. It was almost a problem. Almost. But Jungwoo couldn’t help it. He was young and surrounded by a group of boys that loved to give him all types of attention. 

His underwear and pants come off completely. Jungwoo folds his legs up, pushing his feet against the bed. His fingers open the drawer of his nightstand to pull out his small bottle of lube. It doesn’t take much for his fingers to becomes wet and it takes even less time for them to be in himself. Jungwoo feels his toes curl against the sheets and he lets out a small moan. 

He feels dirty. He’s got now two fingers in himself while the others are only a few doors down. One of them could walk in any moment to catch him with his fingers knuckle deep in himself. Anyone could- 

Jungwoo pulls his fingers out quickly as he watches the door open. He doesn’t get to grab any kind of cover before eyes spot him. He feels like his heart is going to fall out of him and he suddenly can’t breathe. He knows he looks terrified, because he is, but he doesn’t expect the other boy to look how he does.

There’s a smirk on Jaehyun’s face as he shuts the door behind him. The boy still had his shirt off and Jungwoo takes advantage to admire him. He notices that his pants have been unbuttoned and unzipped as well. Oh. Jungwoo can see the outline of Jaehyun’s cock against his jeans. It makes his hole twitch and if he didn’t have lube on his fingers he would bite down on them. 

“Jaehyun, I can explain.” Jungwoo knows it doesn’t matter. It’s obvious that the other boy came into his room with the same thoughts as he was having. Though he’s sure he wasn’t expecting to catch Jungwoo like this. 

“You don’t need to,” the boy says with a laugh. “Just let me join you.” 

Jungwoo bites his lip, watching as Jaehyun pushes his pants and underwear off. He can’t help but stare the whole time he’s walking over to him. Sure they’ve showered together before but this is different. Jaehyun’s here naked for something else entirely. His cock is hard and Jungwoo can’t help but let out a small whine. 

Almost as soon as Jaehyun gets on the bed, he’s got his lips on Jungwoo’s. His hand is in his hair this time, tugging on it slightly. Jungwoo wraps his arms around him, letting Jaehyun slide between his legs. 

“I guess you don’t need to be stretched,” the boy says with a smile as he pushes his hips against Jungwoo’s.

He shakes his head, tilting it back enough to watch Jaehyun. Jungwoo spreads his legs more, watching the way Jaehyun rubs the tip of his cock against his entrance. He knows it’s wet, probably a little too wet since Jungwoo isn’t shy when it comes to lube. The look on Jaehyun’s face as he slides into him is something Jungwoo wants to save to see forever. The look and feeling of Jaehyun slowly pushing into him makes Jungwoo lean his head back, eyes close and toes curl.

Jaehyun’s been on his mind lately. Like a lot. He’s on his mind during the day when Jungwoo picks at his breakfast. When he lays down on the dance room’s floor, out of breath and sweaty. And he’s especially been on his mind at night, hand down his pants. It’s the middle of summer and that meant that Jaehyun wore tank tops around the dorm and rolled his sleeves up while they’re practicing. It’s not just his looks that are drawing Jungwoo in. Because of the heat, the boy has been paying attention to the other’s more, making sure they’re doing well. Especially Jungwoo who tends to overheat easily. It’s not just sexual attraction. 

Even right now, with Jaehyun deep inside him, thrusting a little too fast for Jungwoo to stay in reality. Jaehyun’s got his hand on Jungwoo’s hip, thumb brushing over the skin gently. When Jungwoo lets out a whiney moan, arching his back high off the bed. Jaehyun slows down and leans closer to him. His hand now runs down his arm and the other pushes his bangs out of the way. Jungwoo bites his lip, eyes staring into Jaehyun’s smiling ones. His touch is soft and caring, making Jungwoo melt in more ways than one. 

Jungwoo runs his hands down Jaehyun’s back. He can’t help but dig his nails in slightly, gripping his sides when the boy picks up his thrusts again. As quickly as they speed up, the slow down again. Jungwoo whines, biting his lip as he feels Jaehyun’s cock slide out of him. Instead of feeling his cock in him, he feels it on his own cock. Jaehyun lets out a moan as he grinds against Jungwoo. The younger one can’t help but lift his hips up, attempting to get Jaehyun back in him. 

“You want me to put it back in?” Jaehyun says with a gently laugh, still pushing his hips down against his. Jungwoo nods quickly, fingernails dragging along Jaehyun’s back slowly. “Mm,” the boy moans, hand reaching for Jungwoo’s. He grabs the boy’s hand gently, pulling it down so his fingers wrap around his cock. “Put it in yourself.” 

The words are sweet but there’s desire laced in them. Jaehyun’s eyes are dark and Jungwoo can see the way his skin is flushed when he sits up completely. Jungwoo bites his lip, slowly pumping Jaehyun’s cock as he lifts his hips up slowly. He doesn’t want to look at the other boy because he’s honestly a little embarrassed to do this. Yet Jaehyun’s eyes are drawing him in and Jungwoo maintains eye contact as he guides his cock in him slowly. The older boy’s face contorts into pleasure the same time Jungwoo’s does. 

Jaehyun isn’t slow anymore. He’s got his hands gripping Jungwoo’s hips, occasionally gripping the top of his thigh. His hips are moving quickly, making loud slapping sounds in the otherwise quiet room. Jungwoo feels himself slipping into his dream-like state again due to the pleasure. His eyes close, hands grip at the sheets beneath him, and back arches. He knows he’s being loud. Jaehyun’s name is falling out of his mouth in the form of moans. Jungwoo’s not sure how many times he’s said it in the last two minutes and he’s only getting louder. 

At the pace Jaehyun’s thrusting, it doesn’t take Jungwoo long before he feels the heat in his stomach. His hands scramble to grab onto anything of Jaehyun’s, eventually settling on his arms. Jungwoo moans loudly, legs spreading more and head tilting back. Jaehyun notices and he pushes his cock all the way in with each quick thrust. It makes Jungwoo tighten around him, hips lifting up and moan spill out of his mouth as he cums. Jaehyun’s hand immediately wraps around Jungwoo’s cock, pumping him quickly through his orgasm. Jungwoo chokes out a moan at the feeling of Jaehyun’s cock still pounding into him and his hand wrapped around his own cock. It’s almost too much, almost. Jungwoo’s thighs begin to shake and he feels himself tear up slightly from the pleasure. 

Jaehyun pulls out quickly, pushing Jungwoo’s shaking legs down against the bed. He moves up towards him, hips hovering over his face. The older boy stares down at Jungwoo, fingers wrapped around his cock, pumping quickly. Jungwoo quickly gets the idea and opens his mouth, still panting softly. He watches as Jaehyun bites his lip, attempting to hold back a deep moan as he orgasms. Thick streams of cum land on Jungwoo’s face. Jaehyun quickly pushes orange bangs back, attempting to not getting any cum in his hair. Only a small amount actually lands in his mouth but Jungwoo is pretty sure Jaehyun wanted it that way, considering how he’s smirking down at him. 

“Wow,” he says as he sucks in a breath, “that’s even hotter than I imagined.” 

Jungwoo can’t help but let out a small laugh. He can feel cum on one of his eyes, heavy on his eyelashes. “You’re hot,” he says, sticking his tongue out slightly. 

Jaehyun laughs, fingers running along Jungwoo’s jaw. “Do you want me to clean you up?” 

The younger one nods quickly, stretching his legs out as Jaehyun slides off of him. Jaehyun comes back as fast as he left, a small handful of tissues in his hand. Before cleaning him up, he runs his finger through a stream of cum. Jaehyun presses his finger against Jungwoo’s mouth, pushing it in slightly. Jungwoo feels his cheeks heat up as he sucks on Jaehyun’s finger. 

“Good boy,” Jaehyun says with a gentle smile as he wipes up the rest of the mess that he’s made on his face. “Do you mind if I hang out for a while?”

Jungwoo turns on his side, looking up at Jaehyun who is running his hand through his hair. “I’d really like if you did.” His voice is soft and Jungwoo knows his cheeks are heating up even more at the thought of Jaehyun snuggling up next to him. They’ve laid together before while watching movies or listening to music. But this was different. Jaehyun slides into the bed. His arm wraps around Jungwoo’s side, pulling him back against him. His chin rests on the younger boy’s shoulder, eyes peeking at him from the position. Jungwoo tilts his head, looking back at Jaehyun. 

_Oh._ Jungwoo thinks as he feels his heart speed up from the way Jaehyun is looking at him. Maybe he really does like him.


End file.
